In communication systems and networks, error correction coding is often employed in order to increase the ability to recover the originally transmitted data in the presence of channel noise and related impairments. Forward error correction coding is one type of coding scheme that is commonly employed.
There are a variety of forward error correction coding techniques, each having certain advantages. Conditions may occur in the communication channel that present challenges in using forward error correction coding/decoding.